Enhancing Evaluation of the CDC Colorectal Cancer Screening Program Enhance evaluation of the CDC Colorectal Cancer Screening Program. A specific evaluation activity that CDC wishes to undertake through a collaboration with NCI is a systematic assessment of barriers to fecal occult blood/fecal immunochemical test uptake in program sites that are using this technology for colorectal cancer screening. Support development of an evaluation project to examine barriers to fecal occult blood/fecal immunochemical test uptake in several CDC colorectal cancer screening program sites based in states or tribes to be determined in July 2009 when CDC awards are made. In addition to financial support, NCI will collaborate with CDC to provide technical expertise to ensure that project objectives are met. CDC will identify a qualified organization to carry out the evaluation project and is responsible for monitoring the performance of the contractor. NCI will have the opportunity to review and comment on draft products produced by the contractor. Upon implementation of the IAA, CDC and NCI staff will work together to develop a study protocol, procedures, and data collection tools. They will collaborate in reviewing study results and in the development of any manuscripts for publication that result from this work. Individuals who present or publish from the evaluation project will acknowledge NCI support.